Fixing My Mistake
by love2read2015
Summary: Edward made a mistake at the age of 16. When he's twenty he gets some shocking news, resulting in him leaving his fiance. Nine months later he comes back and sees just what he left behind. ExB AH Sorry I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**So, new story since this is what popped into my mind and my other stories decided to give me writers block. There is also a trailer on youtube for this story...The username is pitchslap2015 and the video is called Fixing My Mistakes Twilight Fan Fiction Trailer**

**~~!~~**

**Fixing My Mistakes**

_**Edward's POV- Age 16**_

Bella and I have been dating a year. She's absolutely amazing and even though I'm only sixteen, I can say that she's the girl I'm going to marry.

I'm Edward Anthony Masen. I'm sixteen. I stand at exactly 6 feet. My hair is the color of a penny and my eyes are emerald green. I'm in love with Isabella Marie Cullen. She's sixteen, stands at about 5'4. Her hair is mohagny silk and goes to the middle of her back. Her eyes are milk chocolate brown and I can get lost in them for days. Bella and I lost our v-cards to eachother two months ago and it was amazing. We did it at least twice a week now, well unless Bella was...you know. When it was her time of the month. I really wasn't ready to be a father yet, so I was thankful when that rolled around.

" So will you please go to the party with me?", I begged Bella.

" I can't. I still have to finish my english essay. I've only got the first paragraph done and it's due tomorrow.", she shuddered.

" Fine, will you at least call me tonight before you go to bed?", I gave her my puppy dog eyes.

" Yes Eddie. I'll call you before I go to bed.", she leans over and kisses my lips. Bella is the only one allowed to call me Eddie, just like I'm the only one allowed to call her Isabella.

Four hours later my best friend Jasper is picking me up and we're on our way. The party is at Lauren Mallory's house. She has blonde hair and grey eyes and she's one of the more popular girls in school.

The party is full on when we get there. Everyone greets us, and we get handed a beer. At eight o'clock we pass around the joints. After getting high as a kite and drunk off our asses we hang out and dance.

I realize I'm being pulled upstairs by the girl who was grinding on me. I want to tell her to stop but I can't.

I wake up in the morning feeling like something died in my mouth and the seven dwarves were mining in my brain. I open my eyes and see the sun shining onto bright pink walls. Bella doesn't have pink walls, neither do I. I sit up and look around. I feel the blood drain from my face. I'm in a room with bright pink walls, pink curtains, a pink bed spread and a blonde haired girl. On the ground are my clothes and her bright pink ones...Including our underwear. I lift the blanket and see that I am indeed naked and so is she. I look around and spot the protection we'd used last night in the garbage can. I grab my phone and see I have four missed calls and three texts. Two calls and a text from Jasper, a call from mom , a text from dad and a call and a text from Bella. I delete the ones except for Bella's and go to my voicemail.

" Hey Eddie, you told me to call you before I went to bed so...Ya. Goodnight, I love you.", the voicemail ends...The text from her reads ' Have a good night, love you.' I put my head in my hands and cry. Blondie is woken up by it...Blondie is Lauren Mallory.

" Last night was like amazing are like the best I've ever had.", she says. I shake my head and put my clothes on.

" I'm begging you, please don't tell anyone. I can't lose Bella Lauren. I just can't, so please, don't tell anyone."', she can see the sadness in my eyes and her gaze softens. She nods and lets me go.

" I'm sorry Lauren. Really I am. But last night was a stupid mistake and we were both drunk. I honestly can't even remember it.", I put on my shoes and run home. As I walk in my mom envelopes me in a hug, telling me that she was worried something had happened.

Life continued on. I never let that one night back in my head. Lauren moved a month after it anyway. So I'd never even see her again.

_**age 20**_

" Bells have you seen my red noteb-", she cut me off.

" It's under the bed.", she says and rolls her eyes. I look under the bed and sure enough there it is.

" What would I do without you?", I ask and kiss her chastley.

" Sometimes I think you only asked me to marry you because I'm the only one who knows where your crap is.", she chuckles.

" Nah, I'm marrying you 'cause of your amazing bedroom skills.". I teased.

" Mhmm, well, you have a class in twenty minutes. I'd show you some more of my skills but we don't have enough of time.", she pecked my lips once more before walking to the door. " Love you!" she yells.

" Love you too!", I call after her.

In the middle of class a police officer walks in.

" I'm looking for a mister Edward Masen.", he tells our professor. I stand up and walk to him. He ushers me outside and hands me a piece of paper. Hesitantly I open it.

_Upon the death of Lauren Tanya Mallory, Drake Emerson Mallory is to be placed_

_in the care of his biological father, Edward Anthony Masen. _

_Drake Mallory's trust fund is to be kept in order by his biological father_

_and care taker. When Drake Mallory turns twenty one the trust shall be released to _

_himself from his biological father and caretaker._

My mouth drops. There's a letter along with the document.

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him, but I saw your face the morning after our sexual encounter._

_You were so devestated that you'd cheated on Bella. I couldn't ruin your life with a baby. If _

_you're reading this I know I've passed away. I can assure you that Drake is your son. He looks_

_and acts exactly like you. He likes to have everything in order. He hates messes, just _

_like you used to. He knows you're his father and he knows about Bella. I want you to change his _

_last name to Masen. He's your son and he deserves your last name. The name I should have given_

_to him when he was born. I'm sorry for leaving him, for making you deal with this, for ruining everyones lives_

_but please take care of my baby boy..._

_Sincerley with gratitude,_

_Lauren Mallory_

My hands shook so badly I had to read the ending twice.

" Where is my son?", I ask immediately.

" He is at the downtown office with one of our officers. He's been asking for you.", the man replies.

" W-what happened to Lauren?"

" Her car was hit head on by a drunk driver late last night. She died this morning at the hospital, right after Drake went to say goodbye.", His voice faltered. I finally looked at him. He wasn't from seattle, he was from California.

" Um, sir your from California?"

" Yes, that's also where the boy is. You'd have to travel to get him."

" I'll get the first flight there.", I promised. I went home and packed my stuff. I looked at the picture of Bella and I on my was from the night I proposed. She looked even more beautiful than usual. I put the picture in my duffle bag then grabbed a post it note... ' I'm Sorry ', was the only thing I wrote on it. I placed it on Bella's pillow then left the house I was planning on spending the rest of my life with Bella in.

**~~!~~**

**So what did you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**~~!~~**

_**Edward's POV**_

" So, what do you do for fun?", I ask. Drake is sitting right in front of me. True to Lauren's words he looks exactly like me. Bronze hair, Emerald green eyes.

" Well, I like to watch TV and I like to play at the park.", he shurgs. " What do you like to do daddy?", yep he already calls me daddy which makes me so happy.

" Um, well I usually just went to school. I would spend the days after school with my fiance, B-bella.", I stuttered her name.

" Is Bella going to be my step mommy?", his little eyebrow shot up.

" Um, no. We are fighting right now.", I tried to make it so he could understand but not ask questions. I really couldn't talk about leaving the love of my life.

" But why? You love her... Doesn't she love you?"

" Well, I didn't tell her goodbye. That's why we're fighting. We sorta broke up.", I ran a hand over my face and collected the tears that gathered in my eyes.

" Oh...Can we get dinner? I'm really really hungry.", he said rubbing his stomach.

" Ya, what do you want?"

" Hmmm, I want... Chinese Food!", He squeals. I flinch a little bit. Bella was always in the mood for chinese before I left.

" Sure buddy.", I led him to my car and we left.

The next nine months I got to know him. I learned what he loved the most, what he hated. I spent my days with him playing. I spent my nights crying over the girl I'd lost. My Bella. What would she have done if I just told her? Would we still be getting married? Would we have children in the future? It was all a big What If.

I then decided it was time for us to go back to Seattle. We spent a month packing, then we were on a plane to Seattle nine months after I'd left. At the airport I made sure that Drake stayed right beside me. I'd already bought a house for us. It had a big backyard where he could play and it was away from the big main city.

" This place is so big Daddy!", he squeeled happily at the airport.

" Ya, just wait until you see the big city.", I smoothed his hair down.

I took him to a sports bar where they served food in one area and had a bar in another. I kept him away from the bar area. All the sudden the door opens in in they all walk. Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock and Alice Brandon.

" I can't believe it! She's so gorgous too! Looks exactly like her mother!", Alice squeels.

" Thank god, I don' think she'd survive it if she looked like _him."_ Emmett says.

" Do you know if she's picked a name?", Rose sits down at their table.

" No, she said she wanted another day to make sure the name fit.", Em shrugs. There's two empty seats but then Carlisle and Esme, Bella's Parents, walk in. They sit down in the seats.

" So, what did you guys think?", Alice asks them.

" Beautiful of course. It seems like only yesterday she was the scared little girl wanting mommy and daddy to check under her bed for monsters. Now she's a mommy.", Esme wipes her tears.

Were they talking about Bella? My Bella? The Bella I left who wasn't pregnant?

I payed the bill and took Drake home. He was so happy there. I called my parents and asked them if they'd babysit for me for a couple of hours. They agreed and I went to the old apartment. I pulled out my key and opened the door. I walked into the spare bedroom and saw it had been turned into a nursery. There was a crib and all the other baby necessities. The walls were a light pink and the curtains were yellow. The walls had little butterflies and owls on them. The beddin of the crib was light pink with yellow and blue butterflies.

I go to the calender in the kitchen and look for todays date. There's a big cirlce around one of the days two weeks ago. It's says Due Date. I rush to my car and drive to the hospital. I go to the nurses station on the maternity floor.

" Excuse me, I'm looking for Bella Cullen.", I say to her.

" Room two thirteen. Are you a family member or a friend? Have you seen the baby yet? Oh she's adorable! One of the cutest babies I've seen since I've worked here.", the nurse gushed. I shook my head and walked to the room. I took a deep breath before knocking.

" Come in.", Bella's voice says. I can hear the sleep in it. I carefully walk in.

" Bella...", I whisper. Her eyes go wide and fill with tears.

" E-Edward?", she stutters.

" Y-you cheated on me? I thought you loved me? I come home after being away and find out you knocked yourself up? God, I loved you Bella!", I cried.

" I never cheated on you Edward! The closest thing I've done to cheating on you is kissing Jacob in high school and you were there for that! I was knocked up before you left and I didn't have the chance to tell you! You took off without telling me why and now you come back? I went through everything alone! Doctors appointment, baby shopping, pregnancy classes! You weren't there when the baby kicked hard for the first time! You weren't there when I had a late night craving! You weren't there when I almost died in a car accident a month after you left! You weren't there for the birth of our baby! Where the hell were you!?", her tears were falling. I sat in the chair next to her bed and put my head in my hands.

" When we were sixteen, I went to Lauren Mallory's party. I got drunk and high and I slept with Lauren. I don't remember any of it. I woke up the next morning and cried. I cheated on you that night and as a result of that, I have a four year old son. His name is Drake. Lauren died in a drunk driving accident, I was Drake's primary guardian. So I took my son. I just moved us back to Seattle. I'm so sorry Bella. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what had happened. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, but this is my son we're talking about. I couldn't leave him alone with nobody."

" Y-you cheated on me? You left because your son needed you? You couldn't have told me that you'd knocked up the school slut and now you had to take care of your son? Yeah you sure as hell could bet we'd have fought and argued over it, but I would have gotten over it! I mean, jesus, you could have come back after you'd gotten him! I was pregnant Edward, I skipped school that day to prepare a big dinner and to tell you that we'd be having a baby but when I got home there was a note on my pillow saying I'm sorry. Not even I love you, just I'm sorry. The day she first kicked, we were talking about you. How you would've been so happy that you were getting a baby girl, that you were going to be a daddy. She kicked, not just the little fluttered I'd felt before, but a kick were if you looked at my stomach, you'd see a little foot.", Bella cried. The doctor walked in with a pink bundle in her arms. Bella straightened up and smiled. The doctor handed her the baby and I looked over Bella's shoulder.

" Have you decided on a name?", she asked.

" I'm stuck between two.", Bella shrugged.

" Well let's hear 'em."

" Alison Rose Cullen and Teagan Lux Cullen.", Bella ran her finger over the baby's cheek. I looked down at my daughter, she was so beautiful. She looked exactly like Bella. A whole head full of dark mohagany hair. It looked like little baby opened her eyes and behind those lids were a dark milk chocolate brown. I couldn't help myself, I reached my hand down and rubbed her little hand. Her fingers opened then clasped around my index finger. I smiled at her, she yawned and fell back asleep with my finger in her hand.

**~~!~~**

**So what did you think? Ok which name do you prefer? Alison Rose Cullen or Teagan Lux Cullen? I'll have a vote and the one with the most votes will be the baby's name.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**So, we've got the baby's name coming up in this chapter...Lets just say it was unanimous, by a longshot... So who's going to get the new copy of BD1 coming out in March? Who's going to buy BD2 at midnight the night it comes out? ME! ME! ME! If you comment or PM me with a story of yours I may read it. Just leave the summary and the two main characters and I'll read :) So, ONWARD WITH THE EDWARD!**

**~~!~~**

_**Edward's POV**_

" Alison.", I said. Bella looks over to me and glares a little. " She looks like an Alison."

" I wanted to name her after Rose and Ali because they were there for me. They went with me and helped me when I was to emotional to do anything.", Bella looks back down at the baby. I felt so guilty.

" Bella, he's my son. I couldn't just leave him without anyone.", I tried explaining.

" You cheated on me, you didn't tell me, you left without saying goodbye, you made me go through my entire pregnancy without you. I think I'm entitled to throw it in your face that you just missed the birth of our daughter.", She growled at me.

" Look Bella, my son was a little more important than you at the moment alright? I'm sorry you can't be the center of attention all the time, but don't go throwing my worst mistake in my face. I'm sorry I missed the birth and the doctors appointments. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help set up the crib or paint the nursery. But I will never, NEVER, regret leaving. It brought me my son.", I angrily say.

" So you don't regret missing everything?You don't regret not hearing her heartbeat? You don't regret not feeling her kick? Not seeing her moving inside me?", Bella's eyes fill with tears. I realize what I had just said. I made it sound like I cared for my son more than my daughter.

" B-bella, of course I regret missing all those things. I needed to be there for my son though. He just lost his mother, I couldn't keep him from his father too."

" But you kept Alison from hers.", Bella let the first couple tears fall.

" Move in with me...I don't want to be away from Alison more than I have to. I want to be her daddy. I want us to be a family. I messed up. I messed up bad. But I promise you, I'll never do that again. Please Bella, give me one more chance?", I literally got on my knees and begged.

" No, you can be her daddy. She deserves a daddy, but I won't move in with you. Everything is set up at the apartment. I won't be giving you a chance with me anytime soon either", she says with eyes full of tears.

" I'll do anything Bella, I'll make a nursery at the house that's an exact replica of the one at the apartment. You can keep the apartment. We won't even sleep in the same room. I'm begging you please, give me a chance to try.", I said all this looking into her eyes.

" I'm going to end up regretting this...", she sighs. I jump up and hug her lightly.

" Thank you, you won't regret this. I promise, I'm going to show you.", I kissed Alison's forehead lightly.

" You really think she looks like an Alison?", she looks up at me.

" She looks like the perfect little Alison Rose _Masen._", I say my last name and look at Bella hopefully.

" Alison Rose Masen.", Bella nods.

" C-can I hold her?", I ask. Bella automatically holds her out to me. Gently I take my baby girl into my arms. She lets out a little grunting noise but then snuggles into my little fingers latch onto my shirt and she falls asleep.

I left about two hours later. When I got home it was eight o'clock. I walked in and saw Drake looking sad.

" Buddy what's wrong?", I rush over to him.

" You were gone a long time daddy.", he sniffles.

" Sorry buddy, but I was seeing Bella.", I tell him.

" Oh...Are you getting married now?", his little eyes hold curiosity.

" No, but Bella's going to live here with us...And with your new little sister.", I say cautiously.

" Sister? When did I get a sister?"

" Today, she was born today. So tomorrow I need to go to the store and get some stuff for her. Wanna go?", I ask.

" Sure! I've always wanted to be a big brother! What's her name?", he's bouncing up and down.

" Her name is Alison Rose Masen.", I smile at her name.

" What she look like?", his big green eyes wide with curiosity.

" She looks exactly like Bella. She has a lot of hair, it's brown and looks like silk. She has big milky brown eyes. Her skin is pale.", I pull out my phone. I'd taken a picture of my baby girl. I show him and he gasps.

" She's so pretty daddy! I'm going to be the bestest big brother ever!", he squeals. I laugh and we start getting ready for bed. It's going to be an exhausting day tomorrow...

**~~!~~**

**So what do you think? Do you think Bella's going to regret her decision? What do think the cullens and Bella's friends are going to say about this?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**Sooooo... Last night I watched the Possesion, freaky ass movie! I also watched ted, funnier when I saw it in the theaters. Anyone watch Paranormal Witness? That shit is freaky!**

**~~!~~**

_**Edward'S POV**_

Drake and I have been shopping for three hours. We'd gotten the paint, a crib, a changing table, a highchair, a carseat, toys, dressers, clothes, bottles, binkis, diapers and wipes. I'd also gotten two bassinets one for my room and one for Bella's.

" Daddy! I'm tired of shopping, can we go see the baby?", he asks. I look at my watch and see that visiting hours are going on.

" Yeah, c'mon let's go meet your baby sister.", I hold his hand.

When we get to the hospital we stop in the gift shop and get a pink teddy bear. We rode the elevator to the maternity floor then went to Bella's room. I held Drake's hand tightly. He would be meeting Bella and his new sister today. I pushed the door open gently. Bella was sitting in the middle of the bed, our little girl in her arms. She looked up and smiled slightly at me before looking back down at Alison. I walked Drake over to the side of the bed.

" Bella, this is Drake Emerson Mallory. Drake this is Isabella Marie Cullen and Alison Rose Masen.", I introduced them. The air was a little tense.

" Is this my baby sister?", Drake asks and points to Alison.

" Ya buddy, Alison is your baby sister.", I smoothe his hair down.

" Can I hold her?", he asks hopeful. I glance at Bella and she nods slightly. I lift him onto the bed and Bella hands me Alison. Gently I lay her in Drakes arms, while he's holding her I'm supporting her head, making sure nothing happens

" Wow she's really tiny...Is she gonna get bigger?", He looks up at me.

" Ya, she's going to grow pretty fast right now, then the growing will slow down.", I told him.

" Wow! That's cool!", he shouts. It scares Alison and she starts crying. I take her into my arms and slightly bounce her, her cries turn to whimpers which turn into little snores. I hold her closely to me, she's fits so perfectly in my arms and don't want to let her go.

" Daddy, that was mean! You just took her from me.", Drake sniffled. I looked at Bella, she had a hand on Drake's back rubbing in circles.

" Drake, Ali was crying. I had to calm her down.", I explained. He wiped his eyes. I kissed her forehead and handed her back to Bella who's eyes lit up.

" So all I've got to do is paint the nursery and put the crib in and we're all good. I was thinking though, there might still be paint fumes so I bought two bassinets. I figured she could sleep in your room or mine for a couple days until the paint is fully dry and there's no smell.", I told Bella.

" Ya, that's a good idea. Thanks...", She says.

" Well, I'm going to take Drake home. He starts school tomorrow and we need to get everything ready.", I kissed Bella's forehead then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alison's forehead." I love you Bells, I love you Alison. C'mon Drake, let's get going."

When we got home we got Drake's backpack ready, I also packed a lunch and put it in the fridge. Tomorrow was going to be hectic. I had to set up the crib, paint the nursery, take Drake to school,pick Drake up, make or get dinner and then the day after that I was picking Bella and Alison up from the hospital and bringing them home. Wow... Talk about stressful.

**~~!~~**

**So what did you think? Did you like it. Do you think Drake is going to get jealous? Do you think Bella is going to be able to deal with the fact that Edward had a kid with another woman?**


End file.
